To Stare At Nothing
by Krylancelo
Summary: Seimei, Ritsuka, and Soubi are living together even though no one's quite sure about Seimei's past. Ritsuka is hiding a secret even from his brother and a new enemy crosses the border of spell battles. Ongoing crossover. New chapter!
1. Nalcon Injection

**_To Stare At Nothing_**

_By Krylancelo_

**Chapter 1: Nalcon Injection******

Seimei's strong voice was the first thing Soubi Agasuma heard as he slowly woke into the world. Bright sunlight momentarily forced the man's piercing blue eyes to close once again, and his strong hand lifted to shield his face from the harsh light. The man sighed since he knew it was futile to try and stay in bed this morning. He had either two choices, get up in a timely manner or be forced to either listen to the fierce anger of Seimei in private or the soft rebuttal of Ritsuka later in the day. All choices seemed somewhat appealing in their own way though the non-choice of staying in all day was the most tempting to the still slightly disoriented artist.

More words could be heard coming from the kitchen area and Soubi smiled contently for a moment before lifting his long form out of the bed and sitting up to stare at the cracked door. Wearing only long, black pants and an open, button up grey nightshirt, the 22 year old man systematically stretched to get all the kinks out from his tired body.  
The battle last night had ended with Seimei being injured and Soubi gaining a few cuts and bruises as well. As the fighter though back to it, he frowned and pushed his pace to dress in a timely manner. Very soon, he stood in a light, blue shirt with grey pants that nearly covered up his socked feet. He stretched his arms once more over his head then relaxed his posture so he would not upset his sacrifice.

Walking out of the room and into the hall, he paused to admire a picture that was taken recently. Soubi shook his head as he marveled at how things had changed in the past two years that he had known Ritsuka.

The young sacrifice had grown a bit and now nearly reached his mid chest. Ritsuka's face still had that strong, desiring look that scared both Soubi and Seimei to be very protective of the boy. Sweet looking cat ears and a tail still graced the younger Ayogi's features, but Ritsuka seemed stronger and more sure of himself since he had stopped living with his mother.

The other person in the picture, Seimei, had both hands wrapped protectively against his little brother's shoulders. Seimei had come back nearly a year ago, and though no one really understood what was going on in the elder Ayogi's head at all times. It wasn't hard to just accept him as he was and learn to put the past behind them. Ritsuka had given up asking what had happened months ago and Soubi didn't have the courage to disobey his master once the order to shut up had been given. The topic, while closed, still was always in the back of his head whenever he dealt with his once missing counterpart.

Longer hair, cat ears and tail suspiciously missing, and a determined spirit to keep his little brother safe from harm, seemed to be the most noticeable changes when it came to Seimei's strong demeanor. The 22 year old, while not having attended any college, had become quite adapt at the piano and played at a level most people longed for. He had a part time job at a small club that wasn't too far from Ritsuka's school, which allowed him to walk his little brother home every once and a while.

It had been a bit of a strain to see Seimei again, especially since Soubi had been one of the few to have '_seen_' his death. Nothing really made sense to him, but he wasn't complaining.

Soubi's smile quickly faded as he made his way into the kitchen. He lazily leaned against a countertop and spoke.

"Your going to be late if you keep talking." He said amusedly with a rich voice that made Ritsuka turn to face him.Surprised violet eyes widened then narrowed as Soubi noticed the boy's tail flare up slightly.

"You could have told me that earlier!" Ritsuka retorted back, then stood up from the kitchen table and winced at the time on the clock.

"More like are late." Seimei said with a sigh before he ruffled Ritsuka's hair in a swift movement of his hand. He then lowered his hand to his brother's mid back and gave a small push towards the door.

"See you later, and don't get lost in conversation on the way back, I need Soubi too!" Seimei said good naturedly, and smirked when he saw his little brother stumble forward. Soubi easily steadied the flustered boy with one hand, then nodded toward the door.

Ritsuka sighed then walked out the front door to start his trek to the school. He was an eight grader in middle school and he despised how nearly everyone still babied him.

* * *

Once Ritsuka had left the modest house and was out of earshot, Soubi sighed then pulled a chair up to sit in.

"He's going to get caught up in another detention if he's late, again." He said knowingly, then turned his head to stare at Seimei.

"Your chuckling… Seimei?" He asked, quite perplexed as to what got the usually stern Seimei to crack a laugh.

"Oh, just you. Acting like a mother hen, I think you've been a good influence on my little brother. Or something. He just can't seem to get out of bed in the morning's either." Seimei said sarcastically, and Soubi felt his face heat up.

He quickly turned his head to look at the clock and to try and drown out Seimei's merry mockings.

The time was 8:15, Ritsuka really was late. A fleeting wish that he would be able to walk Ritsuka home today slowly broke down as he remembered his new job needed his body for the afternoon. He didn't like working at the gallery but it was good pay and an easy job. Now if he could only get away long enough in the afternoons. All he did was give tours, but really, couldn't they give him a lousy 15 minutes break? For a moment he felt depressed and sighed once more.

_Today was going to be long._

_

* * *

_

Ritsuka glared at nothing in particular as his history teacher droned on about something or other that held no interest to the young boy. Dark cat ears flicked this way and that, easily showing off his boredom. He turned to his left for a moment and saw Yuiko wink at him then point to the clock. Ritsuka suppressed a smile which quickly turned into a frown. He'd been late again and the teacher, Mrs. Nowasaki, had easily given him detention. Their first period was almost over, and Ritsuka knew Yukio was anxious to get to her next class. Crafts, go figure, he though, then sunk further into his chair.

By lunch time Ritsuka had already finished all of his early classes homework, including the abysmal reading he had been assigned from history. Yuiko and Yayoi both gave the dark haired boy worried glances as Ritsuka put his book back into his bag.

"Ne, ne, Ritsuka-kun. You haven't eaten, you should, really!" Yuiko said, and Ritsuka felt guilty to see real concern etched onto her face.

"I'm not hungry, and I had a lot of homework to do. I'll eat dinner tonight, don't worry." He said, feeling guilty once again when his two friends gave him looks that said they didn't quite believe him.

As lunch time ended, Yayoi noticed that Ritsuka really hadn't touched his food for the day. The lunch had been thrown into the trash can by the end of the meal time, and the long haired boy had followed Ritsuka to their next class, gym. Both boys changed silently in the locker rooms, but each had the same goal.

There was no way they were going to look dumb in front of Yuiko in gym.

Ritsuka had more reason than just wanting to impress his best friend. He also knew that she was worried and by looking good in fitness class she would be more inclined to think he was fine. Yayoi just wanted her for his girlfriend.

The gym teacher said "run." and Ritsuka ran, hard. The teacher said do push ups, pull ups, and sit ups, and Ritsuka did it without complaint. After nearly an hour of working out, class was finally over and Ritsuka made sure to be last into the bathroom. His heart was racing, but he decided that he was going to be fine. He made it to his last class of the day late, and Yayoi wondered what had kept him.

Ritsuka ran out to the restroom right after school ended. He knew Soubi wasn't coming to get him and his older brother had a performance to do. No one would notice if he was a little late to something like detention. Well, at least he hoped they wouldn't.

* * *

Mrs. Nawosaki rapped her knuckles on the table as she waited and waited for her tardy student to show. After 15 minutes of being late her dark eyes swiveled to the door that hesitantly opened to reveal the thin, panting boy named Ritsuka Ayogi.

"Sorry, I got caught up with some friends, and forgot. Sorry." Ritsuka panted out as he walked in and sat down at the desk. He looked around the room and blushed when he saw he was the only one who had detention with this teacher today.

His tail curled around the leg of his chair as he fought to keep his cool in front of the teacher.

"For being late today and also for missing half of this afternoon's detention, you will serve detention under me for the next week. Starting an hour and a half before school. Do you understand, Ayogi-san?" The teacher asked, frustrated with her student's inability to come on time.

Ritsuka balled his hands into fist on his desk and lowered his simmering, violet eyes. His tail was curled painfully tight around the chair and his back was tense.

"Yes." He gritted out, knowing that Seimei was going to be furious. The teacher smiled as she looked at her student's rigid posture.

"Good, go home then. I'll see you in the morning before it's even bright."

* * *

Soubi let his muscles' relax as he sat languid in the bathtub. He could hear the ensuing argument increasing in heat in the other room and had no interest in being part of it. He would chastise Ritsuka later for whatever sort of trouble he had gotten into later tonight. The long haired man looked at his reflection in the clear water and frowned when he remembered.

Two hours ago, around six that day, he had gotten off from work and met up with Seimei. He noticed he was being followed since that morning when he had gone off to work, but hoped that with Seimei's help he could figure out exactly who it was. A figure with a strong from and decked out in a gray and white ensemble of clothes stood before the two men. Soubi remembered that he had seen him before, the one who had attacked them only on night previous.

"I wonder if Seven Moons has forgiven it's traitors? And really, was all that sacrifice worth anything?" The black haired man wondered out loud, his tone and careless way of speaking affecting Soubi greatly.

The Fighter had to stop himself from declaring a battle. His blood was starting to boil, who was this man to say such things?

The man noticed Soubi's agitation and let a smirk mar his face. Cold, harsh lines of gauntly bone structure made a stark contrast to his long form. "Mother is only interested in one. We'll be done with your kind before long."

* * *

Soubi brushed the dizzying memories aside and got out and dressed quickly. He walked out of the small bathroom to see a slightly annoyed Ritsuka waiting by the door with his bath things.

"What took you so long?" The young man asked, purple eyes boring into Soubi's.

Soubi just shook his head and walked past the slightly miffed boy. The light haired Fighter sighed as he walked into the living room and sat bonelessly on the couch. Beside him, Seimei noticed his discomfort and lightly poked him in the side.

"What's got you off in dream land? The fight earlier? The wounds aren't bad, so that can't be it. We aren't sure about his parting words, so my guess would be that your worried about, otherwise you wouldn't have taken an hour bath." Seimei deducted, glaring slightly at the man.

Soubi sighed and leaned further into the couch's cushions. "Sometimes you read me a bit too easily. I think, we need…"

"To ask Seven Moons exactly who that guy was?" Seimei finished with a smirk, that quickly changed to a more neutral expression.

"It'll take a few days and I have no interest in bringing Ritsuka. It'll have to wait, he's only just become comfortable with everything. I know he has plenty of questions just burning in the back of his brain, but right now I can't answer them. I can't leave until he feels safer here." The older brother said with a small scowl on his face.

"I promised him I'd take care of him and that's what I'll do, without fail."

Soubi nodded in agreement and the two discussed their plan late into the night, only being interrupted by Ritsuka's quiet "Good night" in their direction before he went off to bed. Seimei and Soubi both echoed it back then continued to discuss their new dilemma. Though at least one thing was certain, the Zero boys would have to play nice when it comes to Ritsuka later on.

* * *

_Note_

_I usually never write this much for a first chapter and truthfully... this is about half of what I originally planned for the first chapter. So I guess chapter 2 will finish that off, and so far I have 5 long chapter's planned out and it's still not finished in my head. I'm going to keep writing on this, though reviews would be encouraging. I'm slightly worried about Seimei's age, since I'm not too sure. The anime and the manga have discrepancies, or at least the english manga seems too. Not a big deal though. As you can tell this is AU since I do know a little bit about the newest manga in Japan and I have seen the whole anime series. _

_I hope everyone like this a bit, and it will be a crossover in the future. The chapter name is a indication of that, and if anyone can guess then you might have a clue of what direction this story will be going in. Thanks for reading **To Stare At Nothing** chapter 1! Hopefully it'll interest you to try out the next one once I finish it!_

_Thanks, _

_Krylancelo _


	2. Nalcon Injection Side Effects

**_To Stare At Nothing_**

_By Krylancelo_

**Chapter 2: Nalcon Injection - Side Effects**

****

Ritsuka glared at the two people who walked a little ahead of him. It had been a week since he started his demanding detention sessions with his teacher in the mornings and Natsuo and Yoji had 'volunteered' to walk him there today. The 14 year old boy stifled a yawn and then shrugged his book bag onto his shoulder. He hadn't been sleeping well and was going to be late to yet another detention. Seimei had resorted to pulling on his tail this morning to wake him up. All in all it had not been a pleasant experience for the still sore young sacrifice.

"Hey, Ritsuka? How are things going with you anyways? You never come to visit with Soubi anymore. It's just been him alone for the past few months." Yoji said as he half turned to stare sideways at the lagging boy.

"Yeah, your never around any more. Did you stop liking us?" Nastuo put in. His purple eye narrowing as he still continued to walk forward. Easily pulling Yoji along with him.

Ritsuka sighed and then winced when he felt another sharp pain in his head. He chose to ignore it and stare at the two in front of him.

"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to spend time with my brother. I've missed him. He's still alive and that's all that matters." He explained, wishing they would leave it at that.

Natsuo nodded while Yoji still looked angry. "You could visit your friends every once in a while." The green haired boy said sulking.

Ritsuka shook his head and then ran up to stand in between the two of them.

Surprised looks stood out of their faces for a moment before Zero looped arms with their friend.

"Stop worrying about it. We'll be around each other for the next four days." Ritsuka said, faking cheer in his voice. It then sobered a bit as he asked.

"What are Seimei and Soubi up to anyways? When I asked what was going on they only said that I'd be safe with the both of you. Care to tell me?"

Yoji's grip slightly tightened on Ritsuka's right arm but he shook his head in the negative.

Natsuo's vice like grip loosened and he turned his face away to look at the ground.

Ritsuka sighed. They had arrived at the school and would part ways for a while. The two boys went to the other middle school that was a bit closer to their house. If they left now they would easily make it in time.

* * *

Seimei stood in front of a building he'd rather forget. He opened the steel door and walked in quietly. Behind him, Soubi stood rigid and tense. His memories of the Seven Moons had not been pleasant as well.

Ritsu sensei glared at the fluffy haired woman who always decided to bother him when he had work to do. The woman had disabled the whole power grid to his building only last week just to get his attention about some silly matter.

Nagisa sensei, builder of the Zero class, sat on his desk, cross legged in a colorful, yet distasteful dress that threatened to blind the white haired man.

She was up to her old tricks again, much to anyone's annoyance.

"I'm going to send my newest team to get rid of your little problem. We'll make sure to get Soubi this time. They'll win, fair and square, you got that!" She shouted out, while Ritsu seemingly ignored her.

The woman banged her hand on his desk, forcing his attention to her.

"What." He gritted out, lines of anger on his face for her interruption.

"I said-!"

"What, we're just a little problem now?" Seimei said calmly as he and Soubi stood in the doorway. Amused looks on their faces.

"Soubi-kun!" Ritsu exclaimed as he shot up from his desk in a flurry of papers.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa screeched, her face flush with anger and shock.

"We aren't here to battle. We need some information about someone calling themselves Galerians." Seimei said, his words stopping both of Seven Moons top teachers in their tracks.

Soubi's eyes narrowed and he walked farther into the room. His stare pinned at Ritsu.

"You know something about this. Tell us." He demanded.

Ritsu flinched and then went to sit back down at his computer. He booted it up and then pulled up a password protected file called "Michangelo".

"This is all the information we currently have on this subject. Don't ask anyone else about them. It isn't wise." Ritsu sensei said gravely.

"Print it and we'll be on our way." Seimei said.

"You won't understand everything without us to help you, y'know that right?" _Nagisa_i sensei replied quietly.

Ritsu hit the print button and then turned his face to regard Soubi.

"I'm surprised you didn't just call although I would have had you come in for something like this, so it's for the best." He picked up the print out which was about four pages long. "It's two files in one. A list and then a report." He handed it to Seimei who glanced at it and then read some out loud.

"Nacoln introduced at the earliest stage. B-ject used in all cases. Also use of M-ject for Serian. PPEC's introduced before conscious regained. Side effects: Most common. Death by heart failure, self implosion or central nervous system shut down." He looked up from the paper. His purple eyes cold and angry.

"What the heck is this?"

"A list of sorts, the information isn't adequate to understand but that is what we have confirmed. Galerians are psychics and their maker turned her hand to the Seven Moons about four years ago. Now they can do battle with a pair of Fighter and Sacrifice though with their abilities they don't need words. There dangerous even to us-"

"We know, they've attacked us twice in the past month." Seimei said, cutting Ritsu off. "What are their weaknesses?"

* * *

A few hours have passed and Soubi and Seimei had left the Seven Moons by train. Seimei sat beside his Fighter who leaned back into the seat, letting his tense muscles relax. Blue eyes slowly closed as Soubi pretended to let his guard down.

In his right pants pocket, was stuffed a folded paper with the information they needed on it.

"Next time we meet them we'll win." Soubi whispered then pulled out a cigarette to toy with.

He then lit it and placed it in his mouth without bothering to open his eyes.

"Of course. There might be more coming though, we might need help dealing with them. Seven Moons seems to be almost afraid of this threat." Seimei said to Soubi. The Sacrifice glared at an odd looking couple who sat across from the two of them and seemed a bit too attentive.

"Anyways, her diagnosis came in the other day."

Seimei said, easily switching the subject.

"Your mother? What was it?"

"Schizophrenic. It's what I thought anyways. Father is paying for her upkeep there as well."

"He dismissed Ritsuka the second you showed up, didn't he?"

"What else could he do? He knows he can't keep me from Ritsuka." Seimei growled out.

Soubi decided to stay quiet for the rest of the trip back.

* * *

Hello, I hope this is liked and that more than one person will review. Thanks by the way! 

This is fully chapter 1 so far, though it was cut up. I like writing this, though more comments would be appreciated.

Anyone who's messed with what I've crossed it over with should have some clue by now.


	3. Fire Injection

**_To Stare At Nothing_**

**_Fire Injection  
_**

Ritsuka sighed when he heard his fifth long lecture of the day. He gripped his pen hard and beside him Yuiko had fallen asleep five minutes after their teacher had started talking.

"Strawberries… Maybe Ritsuka-kun will eat some with me aga-"

"Yuiko! Wake up, he's glaring!" Ritsuka hissed by her ear. The pink haired girl jolted up and her wide, blue eyes locked with Keiru-sensei's dark, cold ones.

He had walked up to stare at her personally.

"Detention, if this keeps up. For the both of you. Now be quiet and listen." The man said angrily. Ritsuka smiled sheepishly back at his teacher, then opened Yuiko's light pink notebook to a blank page. He quickly pushed an extra pencil into her empty hands. She blinked at him and smiled, nodded to the teacher, who nodded back. He walked back to the front of the room and started lecturing once more.

Ritsuka sighed with relief since he really didn't need any more detention.

Class passed for another twenty minutes uneventfully, though Ritsuka was dozing off, while Yuiko doodled on her paper.

Without warning, the room seemed way to warm to the cat eared boy. He tugged on the collar of his white school uniform, whishing that he could remove the tie without getting in any trouble. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, his cheeks felt hot, as did the rest of his face and neck.

_"It can't be possible that this is happening. Mother didn't do anything wrong, you're the ones!"_

_"It isn't fair to do this at such an age. The others did well, you say? Does well constitute not becoming a corpse?"_

_"She'll be angry if this works. Can you really accomplish anything this way?"_

_"Maybe we are different, but is it really such a horrid thing. Does death always become the answer? Answer me!"_

Glazed, violet eyes stared straight forward. Ritsuka abruptly cried out as the images, voices, and long forgotten pain assaulted his body in a instant.

The teacher's lecture came to a stop when he saw Ayogi-kun passed out on the floor. The young girl beside him stared at him in shock. She then looked up to show teary eyes that seemed to beg for help.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the teacher though of plently of consequences this day could have.

"Calm down everyone!" Keiru shouted out, and then ran over to the still unmoving boy, gently picked him up, and then proceeded to the nurses office down the main hall.

* * *

Soubi glared out into the darkness. It had been two hours since the two men had gotten back from their small journey. Seimei had been pacing the living room wondering when his little brother was planning on coming home. It was, Seimei checked his watch for the fourth time, ten o'clock. It wasn't like Ritsuka to do this. To be missing from his life. 

Piercing blue eyes trailed over to his cell phone, wondering if Ritsuka would call him back. Seimei's laid a few feet away on the coffee table. The ringing would have calmed both of them down.

Soubi sighed as the clock changed to 11pm. He picked up his phone and tried Yayoi number once more. The tired artist glared at nothing in particular as it rang, and then became more alert when the young man answered.

"Is this your number, Agatsuma-san?"

"Yes, have you seen Ritsuka? Did he say anything about where he'd be tonight?" Soubi asked, his voice testy and serious.

"Umm, oh, yeah! I though you would have known? Ritsuka passed out in class today. I think he was picked up by his mother, since he called out for her when he was delirious. Yuiko said they didn't have other family listed, so I though…" Yayoi said drifting off as he nearly fell asleep on the phone.

"His mother? Alright, thanks." Soubi said.

His voice seemed hollow in Seimei's ears.

* * *

Note: I know it's shorter than the last chapters but I split my plan for chapter 2 up as well. 

Thanks for reviews!


	4. Fire Injection Side Effects

**_To Stare At Nothing_**

**_Chapter_**

**_ Fire Injection: Side Effects _**

Ritsuka awoke to hear a mild type of scream coming somewhere from his left. It was only mild because his windpipe was being cut off by an unknown force.

Scared, violet eyes shot open as Ritsuka grabbed blindly at the pillow that was being used to smother him. For a moment all he could see was white before he finally found the strength to push his attacker away.

Ritsuka slowly sucked in air. His chest heaved as he clutched at the wrist of whoever was now sitting on the floor. From the female voice that was now cursing at him from nearby, Ritsuka could easily guess at who had just tried to kill him.

"Hello Mother. I didn't know you were let out." Ritsuka breathed out while his hands unconsciously tightened on her wrist. He then flinched when he felt a set of dull teeth bite into his own wrist, effectively making him let go of hers.

He tried to pull away but the bite only deepened, leaving more than a small trail of blood dripping down his arm. He turned his head to regard his mother with something akin to worry.

_How did I end up here? Why does she have me? Why am I not scared? I felt calmer than I should have. _Like he didn't know the danger he was in anymore.

_ Was it because I lived with Seimei for the past year?_ Ritsuka thought.

He decided to try and reason with his mother, to at least get her to stop clamping down. The pain was starting to get through to his hazy brain.

"Please, let go, Mother. Why am I here, anyways?" He voiced out, hoping to get a response. He flinched as she swung her other arm and slapped him on the face.

"You don't know anything! You aren't my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka would never attack me! Never!" She screamed out, while Ritsuka pulled his bleeding arm to his chest. He quickly sat up on the couch but then regretted it once his head started spinning.

"You didn't give me much choice." He murmured, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Can I call Seimei, please?" Ritsuka said louder, hoping she would cheer up at his name.

"Why? You'll just burden him like always! Seimei was supposed to want to take care of me! Not an imposter like you! You aren't Ritsuka!" She snarled out, her hands quickly taking hold of his injured wrist to punctuate her point.

Ritsuka's body shuddered from the pain of his new injury being badly treated combined with his rapidly intensifying headache.

"Mother, please." He whispered, afraid that he would collapse once more.

Her yells didn't subdue once he did…

* * *

Seimei glared at the taxi driver's back as he and Soubi sat on their way to the boy's mothers. Soubi had noticed his Sacrifice's dower expression and had wisely chosen to stay silent.

The ride passed in tense silence as the darkened night was interrupted with the occasional stop light. The shadows on Seimei's face seemed to intensify to Soubi but his musings were stopped when he felt Ritsuka's need for help.

Soubi closed his eyes and balled his hands into fist. He despised the fact of not being able to feel Ritsuka's pain earlier. Something was wrong, and he had missed it. Seimei's thoughts were similar as well.

_My little brother is alone with that wench of a woman. Someone who doesn't have the right to be called a mother, not after what she's done to him. She showered me with love and compassion but left Ritsuka with all her pain and bitterness. What kind of love is that? First come first serve?_

He thought bitterly, his eyes fixed straight ahead. He didn't even notice the passing lights or the storm clouds that were threatening to fill the sky with rain.

_I went after the seven moons for information. About my familiar family, about Beloved and Loveless. What a pair we are, such opposites. I guess it won't do any good to think like this now. I have to focus on the present. I need to help Ritsuka._

_

* * *

_

A loud knock awoke Ritsuka from dreams of pain, blood, and his _family_ in general. He denied the urge to go back to sleep but also wasn't fully prepared to get up and face his mother once more. He felt pain on his forehead that hadn't been there before and his stomach also seemed to ache a lot more than usual.

_She must have gotten angry while I slept._ He mused, not quite alert enough to feel the full amount of his new injuries.

He flinched when soft touch on his wrist alerted him to someone's presence. He scrunched his eyes and waited for a new blow to come.

"Ritsuka, open your eyes. It's alright. I'll take you home." Seimei said, trying his best to calm his little brother. He sighed and shot a harsh glare at his mother who had cheered up the second she saw him at the door.

"First come first serve." He murmured and then picked up Ritsuka gently.

Nodding to Soubi he walked out without a backwards glance.

* * *

Chapter note: Well now I've gotten the end of chapter 2 finished from what I've planned. This was a bit more bloody than I had anticipated but it worked out well in my opinion. 

I always feel bad for Ritsuka when his mother is near.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them! I hope you all like this chapter section as well!


	5. D felon Injection

_**To Stare At Nothing**_

_**Chapter: D-felon Injection**_

Seimei sighed as the medicine he gave Ritsuka finally took effect and made the young boy fall of to sleep. They were now at the house.

Seimei stood up from his brother's bedside, looked over his shoulder to Soubi who stood in the doorway, and walked over to him. Both men took one more look at the bandaged boy and then went into the living room area. They would wait until her woke up and then they would find out what was wrong.

* * *

Blonde haired Yamato sighed as school let out. She had transferred to Kouya's school and now had a part time job at a boutique shop. She gave Kouya a quick hug before running off down the street. She barely made it in time to see her employer, Mrs. Kago, walk out, ready to leave the store in the girl's hands for the next three hours.

"You'll be alright today, right? No more incidents?" The red haired woman asked, her stern glare making Yamato blush.

Or maybe she was just embarrassed about last week.

"Y-yes ma'am. No slip ups today.. Hehe, I promise!" Yamato stammered out. If she had cat ears they would have been flat on her head.

"Good. You'll be closing by 6 today so I'll pay you overtime. No buts! It's because you let some cheapskate steal from me! Keep a better eye on the customers today!" The woman said huffily before she turned on her heel. Leaving a annoyed girl behind.

_What a woman! I didn't let somebody just walk in and steal! That girl tricked me!_ Yamato thought in anger before she stormed into the small store. Her dark shoes clicked on the floor as she walked through racks and stacks of semi-expensive clothes. She ducked into the dressing room to change into her work clothes. A button up white shirt, short sleeved a denim vest with sparkles, with a mini skirt of denim in black to complete her outfit. Off came the loose socks for school and on went the white stockings with black, slit, thigh high boots.

_This store has the oddest taste!_ She inwardly whined!

Finally, two black bracelets, that had been a gift from Kouya last week, went on each wrist. She posed in front of the mirror for a moment before twirling and walking out of the fitting room.

Her face went slack and cheery disposition took a dive when she spotted a 19 year old girl with short, black hair pulled back with a purple hair clip. Sullen cheeks with a high amount of blush under lightly purpled, mascara eyes of dull blue stood before her.

"Hey! You're the thief!" Yamato shouted out, her hand balling into a small fist. Her other hand pointed to the girl!

Pale lips smirked while the thief walked over. Her eyes became wider and Yamato felt that blue was all she could see for a moment.

The blonde shook her head to clear it, but froze when she opened her eyes. Dark wisp of smoke flowed from around the girl's feet. The ground under her was on fire and it was quickly spreading toward the shocked store keeper.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yamato said as she backed up.

A hollow voice answered, and Yamato stopped against a wall.

"I've come to play a game. I thought that those without pain would like it. To burn and never feel it. I'm doing you a favor. Pain is needed to confirm existence. She told me so. And she's always RIGHT!"

* * *

Kouya coughed when the sent of smoke filled the air around her. She had been walking with some friends towards home. She tugged at her skirt and sighed when her new cell phone beeped.

Her eyes widened when she saw the text message.

**Help!**

**Received from Yamato**

**

* * *

**

Note: I like writing this one! This is just a small part of what I have planned for this chapter. I'll try to put it into three parts so this will have Side Effects and another chapter to look forward to. Thanks for the reviews! This one is mostly based of Zero, the next should have Ritsuka, Soubi, and Seimei a bit more but also the Zero boys should get their turn. 

Fun!


	6. D felon Side Effects

_**To Stare At Nothing**_

_**D-Felon Injection: Side Effects **_

Ritsuka groaned when a hand lightly patted his forehead. The bleeding had stopped but it still was in danger of being infected. Seimei watched as Soubi finished tending to Ritsuka's wounds once more. The young boy's thrashing in his sleep had moved some bandages which needed to remain on his skin.

Soubi's hand slowly pulled away from the boy and he watched as Rituska's purple eyes slowly opened. Soubi's own narrowed when he saw how hazy Ritsuka's were. It had been two days since they had found the young boy who had been left in the care of his abysmal mother.

Seimei smoothly stepped forward and looked at his brother.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his own purple eyes looking on intently.

Ritsuka waited for his gaze to clear and then he raised up from his bed to sit. He lifted his head from his hunched position and marveled at the bandages that covered his body. His stomach hurt and his wrist throbbed with pain. He eyed his brother with surprise and then broke out in a relieved smile.

"Ok." Was all he murmured which wasn't enough for his older brother.

Seimei's eyes narrowed as well, and he placed his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders to keep his focus on him.

"Tell me why you passed out? Is something wrong? You can tell me." He pushed, purple eyes intense.

Ritsuka lowered his eyes. Seimei wouldn't allow it. He quickly moved his right hand to under Ritsuka's chin and raised it so there eyes met.

"Don't hide this. I know something is wrong. Explain it to me."

Ritsuka sighed and Soubi sat on the side of the bed beside him. Blue eyes seemed to bore into him and the cat eared boy fidgeted. He felt uncomfortable with so much anxiousness in the air.

"I-I've been getting sick sometimes. I.. I threw up last week after school in the bathroom and have been having weird dreams. I just.. at school… when I passed out. I don't know what happened. Did I… did I really call out for Mother?" Ritsuka asked, his mind drawing a blank.

Seimei sighed and his hands loosened on Ritsuka's shoulders.

"From what we heard from Yayoi, then yes. You did call out for her. Why? Even I don't know. Have I not been a good brother to you all these years?" Seimei wondered out loud, though he did want an answer.

Ritsuka couldn't give him an answer.

Painless sleep but not painless dreams were what greeted Natsuo that night. The purple haired boy slowly blinked his eye and got up from the bed. He was careful not to wake Yoji who still slept soundly a few feet away on his own bed.

The young man adjusted his white eye patch with a small grimace.

"I hate bad dreams." He said softly, as he opened the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony in the two boy's little apartment.

He walked out and quietly closed the door behind him. Bare feet softly padded on the wooden planks, but he didn't feel the small splinters enter into his skin. His long hair slightly blew in the breeze, and Natsuo wondered if the air was hot or cold. Or, more truthfully, how such weather changes actually felt

Yoji woke up when a loud crash sounded through the area. He groggily got up and looked over at the clock. It was perched on the nightstand.

3:00 a.m.

He then looked over at the other bed. His fighter was nowhere to be found. After calling out for a bit and a quick search of the apartment, the green haired boy turned his eyes to look out at the pouring rain. He didn't expect to see the body of his partner lying bloodied on the ground.

"Natsuo!" He said, worry frantic on his face.

He quickly ran out of the glass door and into the dark, storm filled night. Water soaked and unconscious were to only two things Yoji could tell about his partner.

After pulling Natsuo inside by dragging him, Yoji checked his body for injuries.

"_Weird_, that blood isn't his." He whispered.

On top of their roof, a lonely figure stood with a gaping wound in his side. Courtesy of a ticked off Natsuo.

I finally decided to post this. Also, be it good or bad, my plan for this 'chapter' has around 4 more parts to write on. I just split it up more than I expected to!

Reviews make me happy!


	7. PPEC

Ok! New chapter!

**_To Stare At Nothing_**

**_Chapter 7: PPEC_**

Natsuo groaned as he slowly awoke from his forced slumber. He wasn't in pain. He knew that much. He didn't have the capacity to **feel** pain, but it didn't mean he felt healthy. It was like something had tried to rip the skin off his bones and hadn't quite succeeded, but it had scrapped him up pretty badly. The purple haired boy looked up from his futon to see Yoji napping off to the side of him.

His green haired sacrifice had been up all night and late into the morning tending to Natsuo. Soubi had received a quick call asking for assistance at 3:15 am, which hadn't done much to put the strong fighter in a good mood. Though the blonde had still come to make sure the pair was doing alright. Little did they know that across town another fight had come to a nearly heartbreaking end.

Yamato had been quickly taken to the hospital for serious burns, whilst Kyouya stood anxiously by her side. The dark haired high school girl didn't fully understand what her sacrifice was going through. She still couldn't feel pain like Yamato could, but it didn't stop her from worrying about the closest person in the world to her. She vowed that whoever had hurt Yamato was going to regret it.

Agatsuma Soubi stood outside on the small balcony overlooking the street. He was back at Seimei's home feeling worst for wear. After a few hours of tending to the hurt Zero pair and also of worrying about Ritsuka's health Soubi was feeling drained. He sighed, and then lit up a cigarette with shaking hands. His piercing, blue eyes surveyed the road below him with disinterest. He couldn't stop himself from worrying about his other master. His little sacrifice that was laid up in bed still down from the pain and pain medicine that had been given to him earlier.

The older man slowly blew out smoke and then crushed the cigarette into the nearby ashtray. He used his long arm to sweep back some loose strands of hair from his face, then pivoted on his heel to return to the inside of the house. He let out a small sigh as he noticed the bed sheets were now empty and his small sacrifice was nowhere to been seen.

About ten minutes earlier, Ayogi Ritsuka had awoken and was quick to stumble out of bed. His wounds were still causing high levels of discomfort, but Ritsuka was no stranger to pain. He took it all without any thought to the fact that he technically should still be resting. He only knew that he'd had some strange dream. Someone was calling for him. Someone who was so far away that it hurt for him to think about it, but also, that person was so close it felt like he'd be crushed by its weight.

Ritsuka's dark cat ears flattened on his head as he walked down the steps to the first floor of the house. The fourteen year old boy knew he had worried a lot of people for the last few days. He didn't want to worry anyone anymore, especially his beloved brother. For a moment though, Ritsuka swayed on his feet as images started to assault his head.

_Mother will take good care of you._

_ Mother loves you! Mother needs you! Join with her and be free of the tyranny!_

Ritsuka feebly clutched his aching head. It felt like it was going to explode! He needed the pain to stop. That crushing weight was descending quicker than before. It was so much stronger now. The boy let out a groan as he staggered to his knees as more images took a hold of him. The voices growing louder with each passing second and his head throbbed as he nearly blacked out.

_All the humans are dead! All the humans are dead! _

_ Mother will be pleased, this one can stay. All the humans are dead, no one left to dread!_

_ Mother wants to take them back, back to her safety. Mother wants to take them back!_

_ Only the few can join her! Are you few enough? Do you submit? Give mother back!_

For a long moment, Ristuka felt like throwing up. He vaguely noticed that his head was on the floor and there was something wet on his human and cat ears. Something wet was there. Painful flashes were dominating his head. He felt beads of sweat on his body, and he barely noticed the strong hands that grabbed his lithe waist to quickly pull his head up to rest against a strong chest. Glazed purple eyes slowly looked up to stare into blue ones darkened with concern.

"Ritsuka! Can you hear me? Ritsuka!" Soubi cried out, his voice now horse from all the screaming he had done trying to get Ritsuka to respond. He quickly cradled Ritsuka's limp head to his chest, and wished that he had a clue of what was going on with the boy.

"C'mon now. Look at me! I need you to look at me!" Soubi pleaded. He could tell that Ritsuka wasn't really seeing him. Not with that glazed look in his eyes. The purple haired cat boy was still limp in Soubi's arms. Soubi's eyes widened when he noticed that Ritsuka was bleeding from his ears. The blood was starting to slide down the boy's face onto Soubi's shirt. The older male slowly reached a hand up to wipe some of it away from the darker haired boy's face.

"Ritsuka." He whispered, and then he quickly gathered the boy into his arms to lift him.

He needed to get in touch with Seimei.

**Krylancelo note: **I hope for reviews and feedback! I'll figure out what to write next soon!


End file.
